The trucking industry is an integral part of commerce in the United States. Each day thousands of trucks transport goods across town and across the country. The types of goods which are transported varies dramatically. Most goods can be transported with relative ease and safety, however others are particularly dangerous and problematic.
In particular, the transport of large steel coils on flat bed trucks has proven to be very hazardous. On a number of occasions, steel coils have become dislodged from the backs of trucks and have caused deadly accidents.
Currently, the transport of steel coils is regulated by the Department of Transportation ("DOT"). Specifically, DOT Sec. 393.100 sets forth the requirement for the transport of objects on trucks. However, the DOT regulations have had limited success in minimizing or eliminating accidents.
A number of devices have been developed or suggested to solve the problem. For example, a support for cylindrical objects, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,978 to Smit, et al., has been used in the transport of steel coils. However, even with these supports, accidents have happened.
Others have suggested the use of additional chains to secure the cargo, but these chains are expensive and time consuming to install and often slip out of place. Additionally, chains passed over the top of an object do not prevent the objects from swaying, particularly when the vehicle carrying the object takes a sharp turn. As a result, the vehicles which are transporting them are unstable and unsafe on the roads.
Still others have suggested requiring trucks which carry steel coils to have flatbeds with depressions already in them. However, the use of such trucks, like the support in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,978, would probably have limited success. Additionally, these trucks would be prohibitively expensive because of their limited utility for carrying other loads.
The problem of transporting objects is not limited to the trucking industry. Securing objects on other modes of transportation, such as rail cars is also a concern. Objects can become dislodged during transport causing injuries and deaths and also damaging the objects.
Additionally, the safe storage of objects in warehouses and stores is also a problem. Objects in warehouses and stores are occasionally knocked over when they are not securely fastened, again causing injury and death and damaging the object itself.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved device for securing objects to a surface during storage or transport.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for securing objects, such as steel coils, onto flatbed trucks.